On The Russian Front
by PruCanFangirlPotter
Summary: Sequel to The General and The Assassin. Matthew and Gilbert have finally settled down when Gilbert is called to go back to war- this time against the Russians. What will Matthew do? Includes everything you didn't get in the first one, especially more of Matthew's assassin side. Might change the title later. PruCan, and some FrUk, GerIta, and whatever else pops up.


**Hey guys! I'm back and I have brought with me the first chapter of the sequel! Sorry it's kind of short, but I guess I just always write short first chapters... Anyway, they'll get longer, don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I had a con this weekend and was busy. It was a very memorable con... Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

It was time.

Gilbert was going back to war.

The Prussian was frustrated; he didn't want to go just yet. He didn't want to leave his Matthew, his Birdie yet. But he wasn't one to sit around feeling sorry for himself, Gilbert Beilschmidt was a man of action.

He would go to war, he would lead his men to victory, and then Ludwig would come to take his place for a while, and he could go home and be with his Birdie. And if they were lucky, maybe the war would even be over by then. Gilbert hoped so, the whole thing was pointless. And way too complicated, if you asked him. It was America, Canada, France, and England, the New Allies, against Germany, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary, the New Axis, against Russia and China, the Russian-Chinese Alliance.

Gilbert didn't mind the New Allies so much, it was the Russians that he didn't like. Or, more specifically, he didn't like the Russian general Ivan Braginsky. That evil bastard, he just loved to mock him.

"Gilbert!" Matthew voice called, bringing the albino out of his thoughts.

A second later the blond rounded the corner of the hallway, dragging one of Gilbert's bags.

"That's the last one!" The younger said brightly, setting the bag at his feet. Then he stepped forward and pecked the other on the lips, growing more serious. "You'll be careful out there, right?"

"Of course I will, Birdie."

"Promise?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Promise." He said, as he put him arms around his boyfriend and pressed his lips to his, a slow, sweet expression of his goodbye.

Then he broke away and opened the front door, stepped through it, and closed it behind him.

* * *

The two of them may have just said goodbye, but they were going to see each other again sooner than Gilbert knew.

The Canadian wasn't going to just sit around while Gilbert went back off to war. He was going to follow him.

Who knew what trouble Gilbert would get into without him? He could be pretty stupid sometimes. So Matthew was going to follow him out to the Russian front and keep an eye out for him. No one would notice him if he didn't want them to, as per usual, and he was good at disguising himself in the event that he needed to as well. The only problem was hiding from Gilbert. Matthew couldn't hide from Gilbert very easily.

This brought up the question of whether or not he should hide himself from Gilbert as well, or save himself the stress and just reveal himself to the general.

Deciding to focus instead on the matter at hand, Matthew look around, looking for Ludwig or Feliciano, before remembering that they had just left to walk the dogs after saying goodbye to Gilbert. It was the perfect time to leave, before Ludwig came back and stopped him from going because he thought the Canadian was trying to steal state secrets or something.

Matthew quickly ran to Gilbert's and his room and finished packing his bag. It was the one he had brought with him on his original mission to Prussia to kill Gilbert, and it was ideal because it was light and easy to carry, and it could hold a lot of stuff without being bulky and awkward. In the bag he had a few changes of clothes, some food, some money, and some miscellaneous objects he thought would come in handy, his lock picking kit amongst them.

He quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that would help him blend in, not only with the dark of the night, but the crowds of civilians on the street. He grabbed his pistol and tucked it into his waistband at his back. His dagger was slid into his steel-toed combat boots to rest snugly against his foot. Another gun, stolen from Ludwig and Gilbert's stash that they thought he didn't know about, was slid into his waistband next to his own. The rest of the weapons he had stolen from the Beilschmidt brothers were dumped into his bag alongside everything else.

Matthew heard a dog bark in the distance, followed by a high-pitched squeal and then a stern, deep voice yelling out indistinguishable words. Ludwig and Feli were almost back. It was time for him to leave.

With one last glance at the framed photo of Gilbert and him that sat in the corner of the room, he quickly wrenched open the window in their room and climbed through it, landing in the soft grass that surrounded the house.

* * *

**So that's that... Don't worry, it'll get more exciting soon. Also next chapter soon. So... yep, that's it for now!**

**~Potter-chan**


End file.
